kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Magia Invasion Arc
Magia Invasion Arc is the 9th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 1st story arc of Magia Saga. After hearing growing reputation of Hiroto and his allies, Magia Kingdom of the East launches an invasion attempt onto its neighboring kingdom under a decree of its new king Urseus. This prompts Hiroto and his allies to seek Gezerkia and her Vampire Army again so he can plan a counterattack against their eastern invaders and prevent their invasion. Whilst that is going on, another eastern kingdom named Regulus Republic also makes their moves under the same concern and hostilities as their northern neighbor. Prologue 'The Death of the Wise King' (To be added..) Plot 'The Debate Between Hiroto and Nestoria' (TO be added...) 'Clash Between Hybride and Phyllis-Magia Army' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Defeat' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) 'Felkina's Gratitude for Hiroto' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 Meanwhile, Belffergo and Rasmus are horrified to hear Finnath's news about Magia Army's defeat via a messenger. When Belffergo asks what just happened, the latter replies that it was due to the involvement of Mummies and Vampire who stopped Magia Navy Army's from advancing to the harbor. Belffergo condemns Hiroto for violating the probation of accessing the harbor, only to be baffled by the fact that Felkina has removed the probation a day after; causing him to curse the countess. Feeling defeated, Rasmus urges Belffergo to stop as he views that because Hiroto and the vampires as revered as heroes for rescuing Primaria and Lusinia from their crisis and anything against them will backfires terribly, ends with his muttering that they will never to Emperia unpunished. Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) Epilogue 'Kingdoms' Reaction to Magia Army's Defeat' The fallout of Magia Army's defeat affects all four kingdoms: Urseus is so shocked to hear Zalia's report about his army's horrible defeat that he blames himself for miscalculating his enemies' true caliber, though he is still hostile towards Hiroto and the vampires. Esh meanwhile berates Abrahim for his worst idea and orders Galsh's demotion as he doesn't want to fight Hiroto. Cognadus and Dialogs on the other hand deeming the vampiresTo Urseus's worry, the vampires' rising reputation after the war not only made them as "heroes" in Hybride, but it also made Hiroto almost untouchable by any enemies both externally or internally, which putting Magia's future in jeopardy. has becoming more "dangerous"In their thoughts, the Magia Army's defeat may be served as Hiroto's "warning" to all 3 neighboring kingdoms against Hybride which reminds them about Hiroto's war with Phyllis, assuming that Urseus's own impatience has led to his first defeat. to the point they are beyond anybody's "control". Belffergo and Rasmus-who are now forbidden by King Moldius from even leaving EmperiaAccording to Moldius's degree, whilst Felkina was pardoned under Hiroto's suggestion, he didn't forgive both Belffergo and Rasmus for their treachery against Hybride simply due to their feud against Hiroto, The main reason for such is while Belffergo did doing his shady dealings with Urseus behind Moldius's back, what he didn't know is that the king-probably through Hiroto and others' investigation-knew that his House has spies everywhere. So instead of crushing Hiroto with his plot, Belffergo plans backfires him so hard as if he was digging his own grave.-lament their failure in crushing Hiroto whilst losing any motivation on defeat their rival, all the while awaiting for their own doom befall upon them. 'The Result of Fishing' Part 2 Elsewhere, the Mummies and Vampires are each having a reward for their contribution for the war, with each faction spending their exploits of their rewards for their respective purposes such as partying at Secondaria or buying gifts to their loves one. Part 3 (To be added..) Part 5 (To be added..) Part 6 (To be added..) Characters New Characters *Urseus *Zalia *Nestoria *Cognadus *Dialogs Story Impact *The entire continent of the other world is revealed and it comprises 4 kingdoms sharing a single river, the Terminus River. The river itself also serves as their boarders that separate them from each other. **The locations of the four kingdoms are also revealed: Hybride Kingdom of the North West, Phyllis Kingdom of South West along with the former Northern Phyllis Kingdom; Magia Kingdom of the North East and Regulus Republic of the South East. Despite their cultural and custom differences, all 4 kingdoms share the same boarder that is Terminus River that separates them from each other. *After Phyllis from the previous saga, Magia is a next kingdom to be introduced as an antagonist due to Urseus's hostility against Hiroto and the vampires after hearing their increasing reputation. Further information indicates that both kingdoms were feuding with each for 50 years until Nasar ended the feud via a truce from both kingdoms. Sadly, with the death of Nasar that lead to Urseus's ascension, which was actually resulted by latter's conspiracies, the new king reignite the feud between Hybride and Magia by deploying his army to invade its western neighbor. **Urseus is introduced as the new King of Magia. **Both Zalia and Nestoria are introduced as Urseus's closest and entrusted vassal as they willing to aid Urseus along the way: Zalia is the Elven Prime Minister whilst Nestoria is Urseus's loyal retainer and leader of his lifeguard. *The fallout of Magia Army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army gives profound effects to all four kingdoms in the entire continent. **Urseus is especially shocked and worried to hear Zalia's report about his army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army. This aftermath, however, only increasing his hostility towards Hiroto and the vampires as the king willing to do anything to crush his opponents, to the point he ironically seek Disgurd the vampire (Gerzekia's rival) for help to strengthen his army in the next arc.Light Novel Volume 14 **Esh on the other hand becomes even more vigilant and have Galsh to be demoted instead, considering his personal experience of his first defeat by the hands of Hiroto from the Hybride Ministers Arc. **Regulus Republic is also shaken when both Cognadus and Dialogs deeming the incident only soaring vampire's notoriety and doesn't ease all the kingdoms' hostility against them According to them, the vampires originally only attacks humans whenever their habitats and livelihoods are threaten. However, Hiroto's feud with Phyllis-especially after slaying some of their commanders during their war at Terminus River-changed all that., with the possibility from Urseus's counterattack still present. Even so, there are still some figures such as the Elven Noble Twins who are looking forward to meet Hiroto.Light Novel Volume 14 **As their ramifications for their betrayal, Belffergo and Rasmus have to compensate Lusinia's damage by paying 40,000 worth of money Between this or being thrown into the dungeon, they considered the former was better because at least they don't rot while imprisoned inside rh prison.and they are forbidden by Moldius from leaving Emperia. This alone further marks both noblemen's decline as they have lost their will and give up their ploy on crushing Hiroto, effectively ending their feud with the young Diferente. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc